


Drown

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff to Pain, Kinktober 2017, M/M, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: He only nodded off for a quick moment.





	Drown

 

 

 

He'd only meant to rest his eyes for a moment, but Ardyn awoke with a start, air shooting straight into his mouth in a sharp gasp. He jolted up, arms up and covered in lightning, snapping his head about until realizing that whatever had been after him was a fantasy.

 

"Ugh… I hate nightmares," he whined and flopped backward, body settling back into its bed made from the feather downy side of his black chocobo. Said chocobo chortled and looked down at him, roused from her own slumber.

 

"Wark?"

 

Ardyn chuckled and reached, rubbing her beak tenderly. "Nothing of consequence, darling." His bird didn't seem too concerned and merely settled back into her ball.

 

"Are you alright…?"

 

The young man jerked, and wondered how he hadn't noticed his companion beside him, all pale skin, long white hair, and armored legs and torso. "Gilly… Six, I am horribly jumpy this afternoon."

 

"Another nightmare?"

 

"Yes, unfortunately."

 

"Of the same ink-like darkness?"

 

Ardyn bowed his head, looking away from his Shield. "N…. No, not this instance. More a spectre of sorts."

 

A hand slid through his tousled hair, auburn wavy locks shifting out of Ardyn's face. The hand was strong and moved his head to turn and face him. Gilgamesh was not impressed with his lie. He deflated, and curled in close to him, pressing his face into his chest.

 

"I do not know what to do…"

 

"We will figure this out, Ardyn," the Shield rasped, all low rolling words coupled with the supportive hand rubbing his back. "We will figure this out, and I will be right here to help you heal of this affliction."

 

"What if there is no cure? I am the top tier of my craft, and yet, I can not purge what is ailing me."

 

"Even the best of mages become ill. Even the infallible Prince of Solheim can become sick, I am sure. It only took you 25 years."

 

The Prince peered up at his Shield, and did not pout. It only made him laugh, and the buzz of it seeped into Ardyn's body, making him calm and melt into the other.

 

The hand at his back turned into an arm wrapping him up and holding him close and keeping him safe and warm and happy.

 

"Go back to sleep, Ardyn."

 

"Mnh, should we not be on our way?" he whispered, already halfway back to slumber. Gilgamesh did not answer, only watched his Prince embrace rest.

 

Ardyn closed his eyes, only to snap them open again, and the world was dark and chilled, his body cloaked in antique robes, and the "black ink" drenched his cheeks and clouded his vision into blurs.

 

There was no Gilgamesh beside him. And so the world was a perfect reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn voice: It is done. All 31 tales of sorrow and woe. Hope you had one hellish good time.


End file.
